


In Which Thomas Sanders Becomes the First Intergalactic Meme.

by SergeantSarcasm7



Series: (In Other Worlds) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Memes, it is all memes, memefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantSarcasm7/pseuds/SergeantSarcasm7
Summary: "What is up everybody; I have taken on the appearance of the beloved earthling 'Thomas Sanders,' as my actual form is beyond your available comprehension. My actual name is [ELDRITCH SCREAMING], but you can just call meThomas"Some 'lore' for my space au series. In the form of memes. Amazing visual story telling at work here.
Series: (In Other Worlds) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. In which Thomas Sanders becomes the first intergalactic meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope Snakes appreciates my big brain story telling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space au for sander sides... featuring Thomas Sanders?
> 
> Characters: Thomas Sanders? (Remus, Roman, and Janus are shown/mentioned)
> 
> Warnings: just memes

##  **BREAKING NEWS: HUMANS AND ALIENS HAVE MADE FIRST CONTACT, AND WE ARE MEMEING THE HECK OUT OF IT:**

Meanwhile, the real Thomas Sanders:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is all lore for my space au. I really wanted to write a 'meme fic' in which i tell a fictional story through memes. If I think of more memes for this, I might add a part 2, but I wanted to get this done so I can move on with the story. 
> 
> Basically, this eldritch alien/sentient star/all knowing being comes to earth, as ya do, but turns out to be a huge fander. And because he is beyond mortal comprehension, he takes the appearance of Thomas Sanders, and people start calling him that. But like, he also came to earth half a century later than he is supposed to, so he only knows earth's meme culture up until around 2020. And now all the old fans of sander sides have to dig up their memes to show generation whatever comes decades after Z and fill everyone in on what's going on.
> 
> Question of the day: favorite meme?


	2. Alt text for chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt text for chapter 1

##  **BREAKING NEWS: HUMANS AND ALIENS HAVE MADE FIRST CONTACT, AND WE ARE MEMEING THE HECK OUT OF IT:**

* * *

[Square cat icon]

ZanjqkIcmznakm @HanpsiWmuhnaiu

My grandma this morning: *puts pink flower on our cat's head* "The prophecy is true..."

[screenshot of tumblr post]

nitewrighter

You know that whole trope where like, the protagonists get teleported up into the aliens’ spaceship or base or whatever and the alien appears to them only it doesn’t appear as it really looks like but rather, since it doesn’t want to scare the protagonists, it takes the form of something we find familiar and pleasing and is like, “I look like your dad or whatever–is this form okay?” Like I think about that trope a lot and I think like, what if the alien couldn’t pick out a form via telepathy and only had earth media to try and decide what form would scare its human guests least and be accepted almost immediately and honestly the more I think about it the more options for what form that might be are just really fun to me.

“I have chosen the form of your earth playwright and composer Lin-Manuel Miranda–do not be afraid. I come in peace.”

“Greetings. I am Glofnorbo of the cloud you call the ‘Pegasus Nebula.’ I have scanned your earth media from afar and empirically decided that you would find the form of the one known as Dwayne ‘The Rock’ Johnson most pleasing. I have come to confer with your leaders.”

“Do not be panic. I come in peace. I have assumed the form of your insectoid demigoddess ‘Hatsune Miku’ so that we may communicate peacefully without my true form horrifying you.”

nineprotons

“It was decided that I would assume the form of your ‘Mister Rogers’ in order to best welcome your world to the galactic neighborhood without frightening your kind.”

gentlemanbones

“…So did your colleague take on the form of Jack Black for that reason too?” “No, that is the actual Jack Black. We do not know how to make him leave.”

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Thomas Sanders:

Gif of John Mulany, leaning in to the camera and speaking into a mic, with the caption: "You know those days where you're like, this might as well happen?"

* * *

Meme in the "Expanding brain" format, but with images of Thomas Sanders pasted over the images.

[in all caps]

"Thomas Sanders is that one buy from vine"

"Thomas Sanders is YouTuber"

"Thomas Sanders is a Singer, Actor, Scriptwriter, and created the snow Sander Sides"

"Thomas Sanders is the chosen form of our Resident Eldritch Cosmic Entity and sentient star alien guy"

* * *

Meme in the "Spider-Man pointing at Spider-man" format

Upper-left Spider-Man's face is covered by a picture of elderly Thomas Sanders. Back-turned Lower-right Spider-Man is edited to have blinding light emitting from his body. Both Spider-men have "Thomas Sanders' captioned over them.

* * *

[Square icon of man with fake baby hands]

EffusAnus2020 @EffusAnus2020

"Thomas Sanders said "Could be gayer" and outer space really took that personality now didn't it"

* * *

[screenshot of tumblr post]

79PiecesofToast

Wait, does this mean that Thomas is just his _humansona? Do aliens have humansonas?_

RIPPeeSauna0808309325

That is cursed knowledge

_Alien!ThomasSanders_

_Thomas: I guess so?!?_

79PiecesofToast

_Several people are typing_

Yuqmiamj99

Are we going to just ignore the fact his username is in _ITALICS TOO???  
_

* * *

 _Thomas_ _Sanders_ admits to have only watched up to season 2 of sander sides

[Image of Remus holding his morning star in the air over Roman's head, the caption _"Thomas Sanders_ vibing after finally learning Janus name _"_ over Roman and on the morning star, the caption "All the other fue'd up facets of Thomas's personality"]

* * *

Meme in the "Master's blessing" format

master: "Alien Thomas Sanders simp"

sword: "word peace"

the kneeling: "late 21st century humans"

* * *


End file.
